First Dawn
by emmevee
Summary: Formerly Forks High School This tells the story of the Cullens at high school before Bella arrived. Various POVs including: Jessica, Alice, Mike, Edward and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This story is about when the Cullens came to Forks high school before bella arrived. I can't remember whether they came when Alice and Edward were juniors or sophomores so I went with juniors. Various POVs~**

**I am not Stephenie meyer, just fyi and btw.**

**Chapter one: Beginnings**

**Alice POV:**

"Jasper!" I trilled, skipping over to him. "You weren't going to wear that, were you?" I added, raising an eyebrow quizzically at his yellow jacket.

"Well," he said, running a slender hand through his tousled blond hair, "well yeah, I thought I might…"

"Hmm." I smiled angelically, a little glint of eager evilness in my eyes. Jasper sighed, like a worn out parent who can't say no.

He is more than used to being my Barbie doll.

"Aren't you excited for our first day of school in Forks?" I asked as I looked through Jazz's drawers for the perfect sweater. "I mean, it's a beautiful day—" I saw Jasper looking hopefully out the window, scanning the rainy skies for sun. "No skipping!" I scolded. "Anyways, we don't have to worry about sun here till a freak of nature in October. Oh! Here."

"Thanks sweetie." As Jasper tugged on the sweater, I moved closer to him.

"I know it's tough for you baby. But you won't hurt anybody. I'm here for you."

"I love you," he whispered, touching my cheek gently. "I'd do anything for you."

I kissed his hand. "I know. That's why we're here. That's why you're going to slap a smile on your face. I hate to see you frown. Come on." Holding hands, we headed for Edward's Volvo and got in the backseat. "Rose, Emmett, Edward! It's time to go!"

**Emmett POV: **

"Rosie, if any boy today so much as stares at you, much less tries to flirt, I am going to bash his head in. Literally," I announced, leaning against the doorframe.

"Right back at you, babe. But I would rethink the 'literally' part, otherwise there might not be many guys left in Forks. I mean, have you looked at me lately? If I was I guy, I'd flirt with myself!"

"True," I smirked. "I haven't stopped flirting with you since I got mauled by that bear. So how about a menacing death glare?"

"Sounds reasonable," she allowed, laughing slightly. I pulled her in close to me and kissed her gently. "Mmm-- oh God—I love you—"

I gave her a push and we fell on the bed, laughing and kissing, but Alice's high voice screeched from the car and we abruptly sat up.

"Thanks a lot, Alice," Rosalie grumbled, straightening her shirt.

Alice's giggles wafted through the window. "Hurry!" she added. Rose and I got in the car, me in the passenger seat and her in the seat right behind me by Jasper and we held hands through the gap between the two seats. Edward appeared in the drivers seat and we were off, speeding to _another_ year of high school.

**Jessica POV:**

I was so excited for junior year! Like literally, I was freaking out trying to choose my cutest shirt 'cause I wanted to look great. Summer's fun and stuff but during school I can be with Mike for like more than six hours in a row! I really hope he notices me this year. Like, as more than a friend.

I decided on the orangey shirt I got a couple weeks ago with Lauren. It looks great with my skin- I'm like a total autumn. Also I wore these really cute silver shoes- they're a little summery but you can totally get away with that kind of stuff in September, right?

I looked at my clock. Shoot! I do not was to be late today. I've heard the first day of junior year is like super important. There's like an orientation and stuff! So I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs. "Bye Mom!" I called over my shoulder.

"Wait honey!" she said. "Toast?" I took the slice she was handing me.

"I'll eat it in the car," I told her, even though I was like yeah right, because who needs the carbs? "Don't want to be late…"

The first person I saw as I pulled into the parking lot was Mike and he stood up and waved at me. It has to be an omen, right?

This was gonna be a perfect year!!

**Review review review please please please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well its been a while but Im working on not being so unmotivated etc. beheheh. **

**So here is the next chapter. (Oh ps thanks Gold Eyed Girl for telling me how they started as freshmen. But since I really don't want to write through 3 years of school before bella gets here we are going to use our Beautiful Imaginations and pretend they were juniors.) (Also this chapter starts in Edwards pov for musicforlife!) (pppps thanks for reviewing everybody!!)**

**Disclaimer. I. Am. Not. Stephenie. Meyer. Get it? Got it. Good.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Edward POV:**

High school. Those two words alone could incite fear in any grown man.

What if you mentioned _eternal high school_? Yeah, that's what I thought.

This must be to expiate for my sins. For being a monster. It's the only logical explanation.

We pulled into the parking lot and stepped out of the car and I waited for my purgatory to begin.

I could feel eyes on my back and sickening thoughts drifted from immature teenage girls minds into mine. Boys, glaring at Jasper, Emmett, and me pulled their girlfriends closer until they laid eyes on Alice and finally Rosalie, at which point they dropped their girlfriend's hands completely. Rosalie smirked and Emmett coughed. Alice pretended to ignore the stares and Jasper stiffened, his immediate reaction when in the presence of any human. And me? I stayed blank. Bored. High school's nothing new.

1 minute down, 6 hours and 14 minutes to go.

**Rosalie POV:**

We sat for a moment in the car in the parking lot. Then I said in a faux cheery voice, "Alright, let's get out."

"Mmmkay."

As we stepped out of the car there was a collective gasp from the Forks High School student body. Those who had not been staring already at our too shiny car were staring now. Emmett got a chance to practice his death glare so many times that it was getting worn out.

Secretly, I don't really mind the attention.

"It's not much of a secret," Edward scoffed.

_Funny_, I thought. _And what happened to respecting our privacy?_

"Hi," I smiled at a greasy haired boy, as I passed him. He stumbled back a few steps then, after opening and closing his mouth several times without any noise coming out, mumbled, "uh, uh, hello."

Emmett pulled his arm tightly around my shoulder and I rubbed his hand.

This type of attention only lasts for the first couple of weeks. Might as well make the best of it.

**Jasper POV:**

Their faces blended together into a mass of nothing and all I could see was their blood. I could hear it pulsing, pulsing away so close to me and I wanted it and I wanted them and I could have them because if I took just one step I could reach that girl and in another instant I could reach that boy over there who's blood pulsed in such a beautiful rhythmic delicious way under only a thin layer of frail soft skin…

Alice squeezed my hand and the faces became faces again. Faces with families and friends and hopes and dreams.

Alice, Alice, Alice. I need to do this for Alice. I can do this.

For Alice.

**Alice POV: **

Jasper is having such a hard time. I can tell from the random fuzzy flashes of blood and red eyes in my mind. But I know he can do this because he has to do this.

I've learned by now to ignore the stares. They go away, once people learn we're not here to make friends. It's hard to see how stuck up they think we are but it has to be that way. That way people don't notice how _un_human we are. They don't notice our odd habits, our too fast reflexes, the fact that we never eat. They learn not to care, and we learn not to care that they don't care. I wish it could be different. Some of these kids could be nice.

I looked calculating at the girls standing near me, trying to figure out which ones would be my friends if I was human. Would it be her, that girl in the hideously ugly orange shirt? If we were friends we'd need to have a serious talk about shopping choices. And my God, look at her shoes. Okay, maybe I wouldn't be friends with her.

Most of these kids don't have great clothes, although you can't really blame them because there's not much you can do with a plain black parka.

**Mike POV:**

Damn, that new girl is hot. Oooo, her too.

"Hi Mike!!!" I heard Jessica call so I turned reluctantly around.

"Hey."


End file.
